Time it all it takes
by shadowofhope666
Summary: sasnaru lemons yaoi: what happens when their love for each other is challage and when naruto gose back to his old self don't own naruto wish but can't not going to right in stroy enjoy
1. new kid

The young boy sat in the rain with a blade to his wrist.

His name was Naruto; he's had a pretty rough life till now. When he met Sasuke, that's when he was able to love and care again. When they live together they always had a great time they never yelled at each other; only for the other's amusement. They both when to Nin High School. They walked to school each day, holding hands and talking about what they do after school. Naruto would usually whine about one teacher or the other that pissed him off. And Sasuke would just think over what homework he had to have finished.

When they reach the front gate they walked in to meet their friends. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura and Sabaku Gaara were waiting for them. They conversed until the bell rang and they went to their homerooms. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and headed for his class. He cringed when Naruto shouted, "I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!" down the hall.

By the lunchtime everyone was still laughing about this morning incident with Naruto and Sasuke. When they saw Sasuke they all run and hide for they were afraid of what might happen to them, if and when he got near them. When he spotted Naruto he grabbed him by the wrist and took him to a secluded place on campus. Sasuke started yelling at Naruto but not about this morning. He'd heard a rumor that Naruto was cheating on him with the new kid.

Naruto started to chuckle. "Do you believe them?" He asked

Sasuke frowned. "Of course not dobe." He smiled. "I love you." His ebony eyes locked with Naruto's cerulean orbs. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as Little Sasuke jumped for joy. They didn't notice that they were being watch from the bushes by the new kid. He hated Naruto. He wanted him to suffer.

And how, you ask? By taking Sasuke away from him.

The bell rang for fourth period, which meant Naruto had class with Tsunade baa-chan. Sasuke walked him to class, kissed him goodbye and went on his way. When Naruto entered the classroom and was greeted by Gaara. They both went to the back so the other students wouldn't bother them.

Tsunade told everyone to quit down and listen to her announcements so they could hurry and get to work.

Suddenly, there was a knock at door. Tsunade answered it and was greeted by none other than Sai.

When she introduced him to the class, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"_What the Hell is he doing here?" _He asked himself as Sai made his way to the blonde's desk.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sai asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact," Naruto began. "I do."

"But why?" He asked with a pout.

"Because!" Naruto seethed. "There's tons of other seats and you just happen to decide to sit here. I don't like you, therefore, I don't want you near me."

Sai frowned.

"Well that was blunt."

"It was meant to be." A cold voice interfered.

They both turned their heads to the owner of the voice.

"Gaara." Naruto murmured in surprise.

Said person turned his cold aqua eyes toward Sai.

"So I suggest you sit your ass somewhere else."

Sai's eyes narrowed.

"Wow Uzumaki. I thought you already had a boyfriend."

"I do."

"Well I thought it was Sasuke."

"It is."

"Well, how would you like it if your 'lover' found out you were messing around with Sabaku."

Naruto jumped out of his chair in fury.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT WAS YOU! I FUCKIN KNEW IT!"

"NARUTO! SIT DOWN" Tsunade interfered. "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS IN MY ROOM. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." Naruto retorted as he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room.

He walked to the band hall where Sasuke was practicing.

He entered the room.

"Naruto?" Umino-sensei began. "Why are you not with Tsunade-sensei?"

Naruto murmured something under his breath to him and asked if he could stay until fifth period. Iruka, knowing Naruto, new he had a reason for everything he did. He couldn't say no to his favorite student.

"Sure Naruto." He sighed as he smiled at the blonde.

Sasuke saw Naruto in the band hall and went strait toward him. Naruto gave his usual goofy smile. " Hey Love."

Sasuke just stared at his dobe for a second. "Why aren't you in class." He made sure to use 'THE LOOK' that meant 'tell me the truth or no ramen for a month.'

When Naruto notice it was THAT LOOK from Sasuke. Naruto sighed and gave a short summary of what happened in fourth. Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about him dobe. He's nothing." Sasuke cooed to his lover.

Suddenly, the bell rang for fifth period. Sasuke walked with Naruto, hand in hand. They walked to Itachi-sensei's class.

When said sensei saw Naruto and Sasuke holding hands he had to interfere just like Kakashi-sensei would. He stood in front of them and took Naruto by the wrist and started to drag him in to the classroom before Sasuke could say goodbye and kiss him.

Sasuke frowned and made his way to History with Kakashi-sensei. On his way he saw Sai and tried to avoid Sai's eyes as he passed him. Sai waved to him and asked him where the band hall was. All Sasuke did was pointed to the door to the left and kept walking. Apparently, Sai did not like the silent treatment he received from Sasuke.

Sasuke made it on time to his history class and of course Kakashi-sensei had to nag him about his love life.

He counted the minutes until he could see his dobe. When the bell rang, he was the first out and headed toward Itachi's class. When he made it there Naruto had just got out of class and was ready to go to gym; where him and Sasuke could have a little fun.

When they went in the locker room they heard a voice they both dreaded. "NARUTO IS A NO DICK ASS LOSER!"

When Sasuke found the source of the comment he growled and punched the source of the insult…Sai. Then Gai-sensei walked in, in time to stop a fight from happening. He sent Sai to the nurse and told Sasuke to do 50 laps and then go to the locker room.

On his 49 lap he saw Sai harassing Naruto and he when and finish his last one and headed to the locker room like he was told. He waited until Sai was in the locker room to jump him. Since Sasuke knew Naruto helps put the equipment up.

When he spotted Sai he grabbed his wrist and took him to the back. Sasuke gave Sai a look that said your dead. When Sai began to talk Sasuke interrupt him and told Sai "If you don't stop missing with Naruto I'll kill you."

"I'll like to see you try." Sai said with a look of mocking in his face.

"It won't take me anymore than a second to kill you. And if you think I won't then you're really retarded and that's a big mistake." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Out of nowhere, Sai jumps on Sasuke and gives him a kiss and if that isn't bad enough, Naruto just happened to see it. His eyes welled with tears and he ran from the scene.

When Sasuke saw Naruto he threw Sai to the ground and ran for his love.


	2. love and home

Sorry for not updateing soon just got my labtop back and everything

Well my name is heather and this is my first story well i hope you like it

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO WISH BUT DON"T (CRYS IN MY EMO CORNER)

Chapter 2

When Sasuke caught up he grabbed for Naruto's wrist and turned the blond to face him. His dobe had tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked into Naruto's eyes and told Naruto that Sai jumped on him and kissed him.

"So don't worry about it, 'kay babe?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto to insure that he loved him and only him. He gingerly wiped the tears from the blonde's porcelain cheeks.

When their kiss broke Naruto ask Sasuke if he was the better kisser. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "I wouldn't trade your kiss for anyone's." He smiled.

Then he gently brushed his lips against Naruto's. "I love you, dobe."

Naruto sighed.

"I love you too, teme."

They then went to Seventh period they planed to go to the theme park and ride all the rides after school. They sat in the back of the room. All during Kabuto-sensei's lecture they past notes to each other and smiled to each other.

When the bell rang they went to their lockers and put everything up, and headed to the parking lot. When they reached Sasuke's car, "Can we get some food first?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, "By food do you mean ramen."

"YES!" Was the only answer and they were off to the ramen shop.

When Naruto finally finished his ramen. Sasuke took him to the theme park. Naruto had the smile of innocence, the face of a child in a toy store.

They rode every ride and Sasuke won Naruto a big monkey that had a funny hat. When Sasuke looked at his watch he saw it was already 9 and they needed to get home for school in the morning.

Naruto wined when Sasuke told him it was time to go home. Naruto gave Sasuke his famous puppy dog eyes. Naruto knew that Sasuke could never say no to him when it came to the eyes. Sasuke looked at him and said one more ride then we're going home. Naruto gave the same goofy smile and said, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

"Fine."

"Yeah, come on let's hurry up." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke toward the ride. Sasuke just look at his dobe and smiled when he saw Naruto's eyes were filled with excitement.

When they got on the ride, they sat across from each other. They looked out the window and saw the cherry trees. Sasuke grab Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto toward him. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke pull him into his lap. Onyx and cerulean met in a hypnotizing gaze. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, Sasuke asking for dominance and Naruto granting it without hesitation. "Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

They headed home to finish what they started at the theme park. Sasuke lead them to their bedroom and pushed Naruto onto the bed. He hurriedly rid Naruto of his clothes. Naruto proceeded to kiss and nip at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke caught Naruto's head in his hands and connected their lips in a wet, eager kiss. Naruto moaned into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke softly wiped a stray strand of blonde hair out of his dobe's face.

"Naruto are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he pulled off his own pants and inserted a finger into Naruto's entrance.

"Just, fuck me Sasuke!" He panted impatiently.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly added a second and third finger into Naruto. He immediately grew harder at the sight of Naruto wriggling fervently under him.

"Sasuke!" He moaned pathetically. "Please…"

"What do you want Naruto? Tell me. I just might give it to you." He thrust his fingers in and out painfully slow.

Naruto thrust his hip up to meet Sasuke's fingers.

"Fuck ME!" He demanded.

Sasuke, no longer able to hold himself back, thrust into the blonde.

"AH!" Naruto's back arched at the sensation.

Sasuke paused and waited for the signal to continue.

"Go." Naruto moaned.

The raven thrust slowly then he sped up as he felt both his and Naruto's climax coming.

"Ss…Sasuke! I'm almost…"

"Me to." The Uchiha grunted.

Mere seconds later…both boys were in the sweet bliss of their climaxes, arched into each other.

As the white bliss ended, Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and brought the dobe to his chest. Once their breathing was regulated, Naruto pressed his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck. He began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're so warm. Your breath tickles my skin."

It was Sasuke's turn to chuckle.

"That was random."

"I guess it was." He sighed.

"What?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He held him tighter.

"Just don't leave me."

"Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged.

"Nowhere."

"I love you, dobe. No one will ever come between us. Okay?"

"I love you too, Teme."

They lay there for what seemed like forever time just gazing in to each other's eyes. Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

Naruto began to talk in his sleep, "Ramen is good," He began. "But Sasuke ramen is the greatest…." Sasuke looked at Naruto and chuckled.

Later that night Sasuke could hear screaming. Sasuke woke up to Naruto screaming. Sasuke woke up the crying dobe from his nightmare. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's and tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"I…I'm s…so…sorry …" He sobbed into his love's chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"Naruto?"

"I won't do it again. I promise. I'll be good."

Sasuke frowned and cradled Naruto closer to him.

"Hey. It's okay Baby. It's me."

Naruto froze. He looked up.

"Sasuke?"

Said person smiled.

"Yeah. It's just me."

"Damnit!" The blonde frowned.

"What?"

"Not again. Not now."

"Nightmares?"

"More like memories." He scoffed.

"It's okay. It was probably just because you had a bad day." He offered."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Go back to sleep." He ran his finders through the blonde locks. Naruto sighed in contentment.

"Kay."

"I'm here now. And I'm not leaving."

As Sasuke drifted asleep, Naruto was wide-awake, his eyes downcast and worried.

"Why do I have a feeling that's going to change?" He murmured to himself as he welcomed the warmth Sasuke's body was giving him, and he slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

When the sun hit them in the face, Sasuke awoke, stared lovingly at Naruto and shook him softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. He leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Morning teme." Said Naruto.

Sasuke looked his love over once. "Naruto, you didn't get much sleep did you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry teme."

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed. "I can't help it. I love you too much not to. "

"I love you too. Don't worry I'm fine."

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom with Sasuke not far behind. He looked up and saw Sasuke getting ready to shower. Naruto followed him.

Once they felt they were clean enough, they got out and got dress and went to school.

OK Hope you like it please send thought about it to me also i need a beta my old one dosen't see me much anymore and i don't she her either so anyone that would like to help please contact me well i'll update as soon as i can


End file.
